Don't Go Home Without Me
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: El hogar está donde el corazón duele. [COMPLETO]
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Sin spoilers. En proceso de ver si el rating del fic aumenta o continúa como T. Manténgase alerta. Con probable pero no comprobada tendencia al OOC.

* * *

 **DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _I._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

La luz con la que Okita ve a Kagura cambia de una vez y para siempre en una tarde de otoño; las ramas de los árboles se mecen al compás de un fresco y suave viento que no amerita todavía abrigo alguno, y el cielo está teñido en tonos naranjas y escarlatas que combinan con su cabello bermellón.

Ella está tirada sobre una cama de hojas con el estómago al aire y una hilera de saliva resbalándose desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla. Balbucea cosas ininteligibles que a Sougo le suenan a comida y tiene la cara y el _quipao_ lleno de lodo.

Okita no sabe qué le ha pasado, por qué tiene magullones en su piel blanca o qué hace durmiendo allí en lugar de la Yorozuya. Él sólo tiene ganas de patearla un poco por el puro placer de hacerle daño, pero acaba parándose sobre ella porque se decide por el placer de humillarla. Kagura reacciona de inmediato y él salta fuera de ella antes de que le pueda romper los tobillos; ella se levanta de golpe y le apunta en la cara con el paraguas morado que abrazaba con sus manos cuando dormitaba.

—¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! ¡Mira que tener el atrevimiento de pararte sobre una jovencita, _hum_!

—Más bien una cerda. De señorita no tienes nada.

—Y tú de poli no llevas más que el uniforme —recarga el cañón de su paraguas contra su frente (una amenaza vana) y le muestra una cara fea llena de arrugas en el entrecejo por lo molesta que se encuentra. Okita tienta su suerte porque, cuando se trata de ella, le encanta hacerlo y de un manotazo se deshace del arma que puede volarle los sesos en una fracción de segundo.

—Vete a dormir a tu clóset. El parque no es un refugio para inmigrantes ilegales.

Ella le muestra el dedo corazón y le golpea en la cadera derecha con poca fuerza para un Yato, pero la suficiente para que él ande rengueando durante un par de horas cuando menos.

—Piérdete. No tengo ganas de sacar a pasear a chihuahuas cuando ni siquiera he llevado a Sadaharu a dar su caminata.

A Okita le dan ganas de poner los ojos en blanco por el tono serio de su respuesta, pero él no pone los ojos en blanco, así que chasquea la lengua en su lugar.

—Hoy estás inusualmente pacífica.

Ella se encoge de hombros y salta el arbusto perenne que separa el pavimento de las áreas verdes con movimientos tranquilos.

Lo dicho, piensa Okita. Está inusualmente calmada hoy.

Kagura sacude su ropa un poco para remover la suciedad más superficial y se paraliza un momento antes de girarse a verlo.

—Quiero comida —le dice mirándolo directo a los ojos con un ritmo pausado y la voz sospechosamente átona.

El azul profundo de sus pupilas chispea durante un segundo y Sougo tiene una especie de revelación ridícula en ese instante: China ha crecido. No es más la niña inmigrante con fuerza monstruosa que llegó hace tanto tiempo a Edo para hacer su vida más difícil e interesante. A pesar de seguir confundiendo palabras, de continuar con toda la violencia que derrocha y de lo bruta que es, China ha madurado.

Ahora mismo sólo parece una chica con el corazón roto. Una que ha subido unos cuantos peldaños de la escalera hacia la adultez.

Eso, claro, no significa que él deba comprarle comida para menguar su dolor.

* * *

 **A ver, a ver, quiero hacerlo corto: se actualizará cuando se me dé la gana, pero la idea es hacerlo muy pronto, así como tampoco habrá notas de autor aparte de esta hasta el capítulo final. Los capítulos varían en extension, unos cortísimos y otros medianamente largos.**

 **El nombre fanfic es el de una canción de Lights, es muy bonita, sería agradable que la escucharan. Tan fácil como ir a Youtube. Se supone que tiene que ver con el fic, pero la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo o no estoy muy segura por lo que sigue. El fanfic, por otra parte, comencé a escribirlo en 2015, antes de que el Shinsengumi se fuera a la _versh_ , y lo estaba olvidando para siempre por motivos que alguna vez expliqué en Tumblr, pero me dio lástima y decidí darle un segundo aire cuando buscaba el archivo de otro fic en mis weas de Scrivener. **

**Son viejos headcanons y es un oneshot inmensamente largo (que todavía no completo) que choca con el formato de otro oneshot que estoy escribiendo en estos días, así que, para que no se viera que era tan lo mismo en estructura, pues dividí este en capítulos porque al otro le tengo más aprecio. La nota de arriba de que podría cambiar a M depende de las modificaciones que le haga a cierta parte de la historia y no, no lo estoy sometiendo a votación, pero gracias por su interés. Lo dije sólo porque podrían no encontrar la historia en el futuro si no desbloquean el rating M en los filtros, justo como lo tengo bloqueado yo.  
**

 **Recuerden: las palabras en cursiva en los diálogos de Kagura que están mal escritas son hechas a propósito. Las que estén escritas mal durante el resto del texto es porque me he equivocado y sería muy amable de su parte que me las señalaran.  
**

 **Como siempre, agradezco de antemano los reviews que pudieran llegarme, se responderán por PM o Facebook, a donde gusten ir, cuando no se entienda cierta parte del fic y eso NO se vaya a explicar después.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y cómanse unas papas fritas para ser felices (?).**

 _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_

 **Allí estoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _II._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Kagura está sospechosamente contenta cuando le ve otra vez. Se pregunta a dónde ha ido todo aquel desánimo de hace tres días, en el parque, cuando la muy salvaje acabó rompiéndole la cartera en dos al negarse a invitarle comida. _Las adolescentes son bipolares_ , afirma en un murmullo para sí cuando la ve acercarse a él derrochando alegría.

Ella sonríe y grita mientras monta a su perro por las polvorientas calles Edo; agita un papel en su mano como declarando victoria y se lo planta en la cara a toda aquella persona que conoce de algo. Okita no sabe de dónde viene tanta felicidad y sospecha que se ha ganado una visita a la fábrica de sukonbu, justo como lo hizo el tarado de Hijikata con la mayonesa hace muchos años. Eso o por fin el Jefe se ha dignado a pagarle el salario.

No es nada de eso, se da cuenta cuando Kagura llega hasta él y mueve el papel frente a su cara como hizo con todos los demás. Sougo alcanza a percibir que es una carta por la estructura del contenido. Tiene una letra áspera, desordenada y masculina. O eso quiere pensar. Si alguien viera la caligrafía de la chica Yorozuya nunca creería que pertenece a un ser del sexo femenino. Mas Sougo no tiene por qué devanarse los sesos para averiguar quien ha escrito la misiva, porque Kagura, en un gesto que quiere parecer apático, le hace un resumen del contenido y le devela el remitente.

—Apártate, Sádico —dice con altanería—. No tengo tiempo para ti, _uhm-uh_. El estúpido de mi hermano va a llegar en cualquier momento y hay cosas que debo hacer —no deja de sonreír ni un momento mientras le larga su mini monólogo; él la deja partir sin más preámbulos porque es hora del almuerzo y tiene que hacer una inspección sanitaria en una fonda que parece tener muy buen sazón. Okita entierra las manos en los bolsillos y camina despreocupadamente en dirección contraria a la de ella, dejando que cada quien vaya a ocuparse de sus cosas sin lesiones de por medio.

De manera que el chiflado de su hermano va a venir a la Tierra y eso la pone contenta.

Si bien es partidario del dolor y sufrimiento eternos de China, en su cabeza comienza a carcomerle la duda de si, cuando él estuvo lejos le hubiera enviado una carta... ¿Ella se habría puesto tan contenta como ahora lo está por el loco de su hermano?

Ja.

Imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _III._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

No ve siquiera su sombra cuando Kamui arriba a la Tierra. China está muy ocupada con su hermano, mostrándole los alrededores y destruyendo vecindarios enteros cuando hace sparring con él. Al único que ve es a un Gintoki demacrado luego de salir del pachinko arrastrando los pies pasado el mediodía. Lo más probable es que ya haya perdido todo el dinero que llevaba y ahora arrastra su culo derrotado hacia un sofá lo suficientemente cómodo como para aguantar su pereza.

—Esos hermanos van a matarme —se queja el hombre cuando Okita comienza a caminar a su lado por ninguna razón en particular. De cerca el samurái luce todavía más acabado, con ojeras como moretones y las mejillas bastante menos rellenas—. Ni siquiera puedo dormir en mi propia casa. Es como.. Como la guerra, ¿sabes?

—Creí que los piratas espaciales tenían dinero suficiente como para alquilar una habitación en un hotel.

Gintoki desestima su comentario con un ademán.

—Eso díselo a la niña Yato. Dijo que la familia debe estar junta y a mí me han quitado el futón para dárselo a Kamui.

—Suena como una mala vida, Jefe — _pero eso te mereces por no pagarle el salario_ , añade en su mente mientras desenreda los audífonos que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Y no conformes con eso me mandan a hacerles de comer como si fuera una criada; todo porque Shinpachi es un listillo y no se ha pasado por la Yorozuya desde hace tres días. Se ha perdido el día de paga, lástima —el samurái de alma plateada continúa con sus quejas, ignorando que Sougo se ha puesto los audífonos y ha encendido el reproductor de su katana—. ¿Sabes cuánto como un Yato? Se devoran el supermercado entero de un bocado y ahora tengo que alimentar a dos. Al menos el niño pirata paga por la comida o ya estaría sin blanca. Ser pirata espacial es muy lucrativo, ¿sabes, _Sof_ _á_? ¿Cuánto ganas tú en un mes? Seguro que menos de lo que Kamui pesca en una semana. Ni siquiera jugando al pachinko tres días seguidos con buena racha conseguiría el sueldo semanal de sus negocios turbios.

—Gano más que tú, Jefe. Con eso me basta. ¿Y sabes acaso lo que le estás contando a un poli? Podría arrestarte por cómplice.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo ves como un chivatazo y me pasas un poco de plata, eh? He visto que hay recompensas por ser testigo o dar información sobre traficantes.

—Lo sabía. Eres un gran sádico, Jefe. Eres capaz de vender al hermano de tu empleada por un poco de dinero.

—Qué va. Si tengo mucha confianza en Kamui. Seguro que se les escapa por inútiles. Lo importante aquí es que yo tenga mi dinero para pudín.

—Estás haciendo que me den ganas de arrestarte.

—Tal vez ser arrestado sería bueno. La comida es gratis en la cárcel. Y no la tengo que preparar yo.

Gintoki se queda callado y sigue haciendo esfuerzo para poner un pie adelante del otro. Okita mira siempre recto, escuchando una canción de Tsuu Terakado que se le ha colado en la lista de reproducción. La tiene a un volumen bajito, casi como música de fondo. Las canciones de la idol no han cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, siguen hablando de guarrerías, pero a veces dicen cosas con sentido en medio de tantos desvaríos de _idol_ impura. Eso no significa que las letras sean buenas ahora.

" _¿Dónde estás, frijoles quemados? Deberías estar en casa, en casa… Y tu casa es donde estoy yo, ¿no? ¡Se te quema el agua, purikura!_ ".

—Kamui le ha dicho que se vaya con él —dice Gintoki de repente. El tono jocoso se ha marchado, pero la energía sigue sin regresar a él. Suena como un hombre viejo recordando a todos sus amigos que ya le han ganado en el camino a la tumba—. Parece que lo está pensando. Quizás sí se vaya.

" _China puede hacer lo que quiera"._

—Qué bien.

Pero, a pesar de lo que piense y diga, Okita sabe que no está bien.

* * *

 _ **Última edición: 29/07/2016**_

 ** _Con agradecimientos especiales a_ Haibara20**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _IV._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Resulta que Kamui se marcha de vuelta a los negocios fuera de la ley con el Harusame y China no se va con él, sino que alarga su estancia en la Tierra por un periodo indefinido. Ella dice algo así como que Gintoki será un inútil sin ella ( _no es que no lo sea ya_ , piensa Sougo) y que, estando lejos, nadie le hará la vida miserable a Shinpachi tampoco.

—Tú también me extrañarías, admítelo, _uhm-uh_ —le dice con socarronería.

—Ni en tus sueños más húmedos, China. Si quisiera, ahora mismo podría deportarte por no tener pasaporte.

El berrinche de ella no se hace esperar y se enfrascan en una batalla de esas que dañan propiedad pública y los huesos del rival.

—No vivirías sin la gran reina Kagura —vuelve a insistir en el tema que inició el pleito, mientras le mete el cañón del paraguas en la boca—. Estás a punto de convertirte en un M y tu gran S seré yo.

Okita ha perdido en su violento _sparring_ y ahora mismo está hecho un asco, empotrado contra un árbol, saboreando los restos de pólvora del paraguas de Kagura. Quiere contestar, pero está a punto de que le entren arcadas. Ella, en cambio, está tan tranquila, juguetona y violenta como siempre, pero sus ojos miran lejos, muy lejos. Tal vez estén mirando al espacio, echándole un vistazo a las galaxias y las constelaciones desde una perspectiva diferente.

Sougo comprende que a Kagura le gusta la Tierra, de verdad que le gusta muchísimo, pero ella ni siquiera cuenta como una terrícola.

Kagura es una amanto, una extranjera.

Quizás algún día sí se marche, cuando nada le ate a ese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _V._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Ella le sonríe de la forma más brillante que le ha conocido jamás. Incluso parece _casi_ feliz de estar con él. Ese casi es lo único que mantiene la estabilidad en la mente de Okita, porque no entiende cómo es que después de tanto tiempo de despreciarla, China le ha parecido repentinamente _bonita_. ¡Bonita! Nadie puede ser guapa a sus ojos a excepción, claro, de su fallecida hermana, y se niega a que una chica amanto de su calaña venga a revolverle los sentidos de esta forma. Más cuando lo único que le ha hecho curvar la boca a esa cerda es que le está pagando una puesta y la ha invitado a comer todo lo que quiera (a Sougo no le parece necesario recordar que va a acabar en la quiebra).

Se pregunta si se ha fumado lo mismo que ella para llegar a pensar eso, porque está más que claro que hay algo malo en el aire o en el agua que apenas y ha tomado. Ese estúpido pensamiento tiene que ser, sin lugar a dudas, un desperfecto de su sistema nervioso.

En serio, China no puede ser bonita.

(Por eso se alegra cuando Hijikata le informa que, justo allí donde están comiendo él y China, es una fábrica clandestina de sustancias psicoactivas con fachada de parrilla coreana.

Entonces contento comienza con la carnicería que, más que trabajo, parece venganza).


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _VI._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Sougo se siente todavía afectado por el incidente de las drogas. Desequilibrado y desconcertado, esas son sus emociones, tal vez unas pocas más (asustado, ansioso) mezcladas con el propósito de hacerle desfallecer. También, de vez en cuando, se siente bastante marica.

¿Qué le está pasando?

Tal vez, mientras estaba allí abajo, inhaló prolongadamente una de esas mierdas que estaban fabricando y el efecto perdure en su cuerpo hoy en día. Y, no es que quiera ser un quejoso, porque él normalmente pasa de esas chorradas, pero el malestar se le agrava cada día un poco más. Poquito a poquito, como un monstruo.

Es un malestar que tiene nada que ver con él y sí todo con ella, con China, con la condenada Kagura y ese nuevo y misterioso poder que parece tener sobre su estado de ánimo sin importar la distancia a la que se encuentren.

Quizás se está muriendo.

Lástima.

Debe ser un mal karma por intentar tan religiosamente asesinar a Hijikata.

(Pero Okita no es tan idiota e, incluso si no la ha sentido antes —esa cosa cálida de la que Mitsuba siempre le hablaba—, sí la ha visto, la ha oído y ha leído sobre ella, es sólo que pretende no darse cuenta).


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _VII._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

No lo ha negado lo suficiente (en realidad, no lo ha negado ni siquiera la mitad de las veces que le gustaría), pero lo admite con la mirada medio vacía, la mano derecha en la empuñadura de la katana, y la izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Han sido unos buenos veinte años de vida, se dice mientras camina con cierta dificultad en contra de la dirección del ventarrón que azota a Edo. Todo muy metafórico si lo analiza bien.

Suspira derrotado con la certeza de que, de ahora en adelante, esa será su nueva forma de exhalar.

Sí, han sido unos buenos veinte años de vida, casi veintiuno, los que ha llevado antes de que se topase con aquel sentimiento. Por eso Okita Sougo sigue caminando de manera poética mientras repite en sus adentros que sí, que, efectivamente, tiene un flechazo grande por la chica de la Yorozuya.


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _VIII._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Que esté enamorado, que lo esté de un monstruo _devoratodo_ de alguna raza superior y que se le acelere el pulso en su presencia, no significa que Sougo sea estúpido aparte de lo ya mencionado. Es por eso que, a pesar del sentimiento nuevo y y arrollador, no actúa diferente ni le trata con delicadeza. No es su estilo. No le va ni a ella ni a él (incluso si de vez en cuando se pone cursi y le dedica de forma inconsciente canciones de su lista de reproducción).

Kagura sigue la vida a su manera, insultándole, bufándole y golpeándole. Hay paz en el caos de su rutina y Sougo no puede esperar algún cambio (porque reconoce que, de cierta forma, lo está esperando) en una adolescente de dieciséis que se comporta todavía como de catorce la mayor parte del tiempo (y esto le hace cuestionarse su sanidad mental muy a menudo).


	9. Chapter 9

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _IX._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

A Kagura le han molido la mitad derecha del rostro a palos y la izquierda no se encuentra muy bien que digamos; además de eso, su cabello ha dejado de ser largo y recto, y ahora tiene un corte que la hace ver estúpida y ridícula. Puede ver que le han inutilizado un brazo y tiene una herida borboteante en el costado.

Pero Kagura pasa de todo esto, incluso de su brazo roto y del reguero de sangre en su cabeza que le impide abrir un ojo, y se abalanza en contra de sus enemigos en medio de una serie de insultos absurdos y gritos de batalla que dejan sordo a Okita durante unos segundos.

Ella patea y golpea, salta y destruye con su fuerza demoledora y no importa cuánto la lastimen, cuánto traten de derribarla y cuántas veces caiga; ella se levanta una y otra vez siempre mirando al frente, siempre pensando en la victoria, olvidándose de sí misma por proteger a alguien más.

Cae un poco más profundo en su corazón por ella y ella cae literalmente desmayada.


	10. Chapter 10

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _X._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Hay una fiesta en el bar de anfitrionas donde trabaja la hermana Shimura y, por supuesto, la Yorozuya está allí. El Shinsengumi acaba de alguna manera metido en la celebración por órdenes ridículas que Kondo decide emitir y que sus afiliados acatan con alegría. Tae Shimura sonríe constantemente, como siempre, y Okita se figura que sólo está feliz de sacarles el sueldo del mes completo de los ridículos de sus compañeros.

Él se une a la celebración de todas formas y toma un poco de tequila, un poco de brandy y un poco de ron de vez en cuando. Acaba alegre y mareado, mas no borracho, cuando se encuentra a Kagura entrando por equivocación al baño de hombres en lugar de al baño de mujeres. La intercepta antes de que entre y la hace caer de bruces contra el suelo. Ella lo maldice en medio de balbuceos poco entendibles y no le hace falta ser un genio para saber que está borracha.

—Debería arrestar el jefe —articula cuidadosamente Okita, procurando que no se le note el nivel de alcohol al hablar—. Por corrupción de menores.

Ella le maldice nuevamente y acaba gateando por el suelo en busca de la pared para levantarse. Sougo se la pone difícil y la hace tropezar otras tres veces.

—Eres un ido... _idiotuta_. La _pr_ _ócima_ semana _cumploh_ diecisiete. No soy _camale_ _ón_ de menores.

—Es corrupción de menores, China. Y eso sigue siendo minoría de edad, no seas tarada. Aprende a contar.

—Como sea. ¡¿Quieres _pleitoh_?! No _voe_ a dejar que _abrestes_ a Gin.

La chica Yato lanza un golpe con poca puntería, luego una patada y más tarde otros dos puñetazos. Ninguno atina y Okita se marcha dejándola discutir, literalmente, con la pared.

Ah, China es tan estúpida… Pero ¿eso en qué lo convierte a él?


	11. Chapter 11

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Ella está tomando una de esas habituales caminatas y él está de paso, fingiendo que patrulla en medio de la noche las calles de Edo. En realidad está pensando en otras cosas: en los que se fueron y en los que se han quedado.

Han muerto tres de sus subordinados bajo su mando directo en medio de una redada hace cuatro días. Él se ha escapado recién del hospital todavía con las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y un parche en el ojo izquierdo lastimado. Se siente un poco basura por no haber podido proteger a todos, pero también se siente basura porque ha estado inconsciente hasta el día anterior y no ha podido visitar la tumba de su hermana en su aniversario luctuoso. ¿Cómo pudo perdérselo?

Cuando Kagura lo encuentra a medio camino del cementerio, lo ve caminando con una muleta y sin siquiera un ramo de flores en las manos. Ella le ve roto y deshecho, más emocionalmente que de manera física y se aproxima hacia él junto con su perro. Se miran a los ojos y él tiene ganas de echarla de allí, pero no tiene ganas de estar solo. No sabe siquiera qué es lo que quiere.

La chica Yorozuya se pone a caminar a su lado con el rostro inexpresivo y el silencio más profundo que han compartido jamás. Le sigue incluso cuando entran al cementerio y Okita contempla como ido la tumba de su hermana.

—Ella ya está bien —dice Kagura con voz suave, como aterciopelada.

Okita se permite llorar frente a ella por vez primera.


	12. Chapter 12

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Su primer beso llega un día después del cumpleaños de ella, con la fría lluvia de noviembre empapándoles hasta los huesos. Han terminado así por una estupidez que Okita apenas y recuerda. Tienen las ropas sucias y el paraguas de Kagura yace en el suelo a sus pies; las palabras que se dijeron hasta hace algunos minutos han sido borradas por el contante plapeo a su alrededor.

Allí, saboreando agitadamente la pequeña boca de ella, Sougo se da cuenta de tantas cosas que había pasado por alto y que nunca se le habían ocurrido: su estatura pequeña, su cuerpo menudo y engañosamente frágil que encaja perfecto contra el suyo; lo cálida y suave que es su piel, lo largas que son sus pestañas, lo azules que son sus ojos y lo largo que se ha puesto su cabello bermellón; lo gentil de su toque, lo tranquilizador de su respiración y lo enloquecedor de sus labios…

Lo completo que se siempre por vez primera al tenerla entre sus brazos.

(Y cuando Okita la deja ir después de muchos, muchos besos más, está preparado para que ese momento sea borrado con la lluvia y todo vuelva a ser como antes).


	13. Chapter 13

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Es una incómoda situación la próxima vez que se ven, en la cárcel, ella detrás de las rejas junto a un resacoso Gintoki y él, afuera, encargado de, por fin, liberarlos. Kagura sale esprintando de la celda sin siquiera mirarlo y gritando algo de que tiene tanta hambre que podría comerse hasta a Sadaharu.

No es como que él esperara que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de incómoda decepción corroerle el espíritu. Pero, claro, él entiende. No se juraron amor eterno, no se dijeron que se gustaban y, cuando se despidieron aquel día, no hicieron ninguna promesa entre los dos. Aquel beso ( _aquellos_ besos) fueron producto del momento sin ningún significado especial. Quizá para él sí, pero para él cada acción de ella, si prestaba atención, ya podría ser especial.

* * *

 **Rompo promesa de notas de autor para comunicar que va a haber un mont** **ón de actualizaciones a lo largo del día, para que estén al pendiente y no acaben leyendo saltado puesto que ya no voy a colocar los capítulos que serán colgados en el summary (recomiendo leer con la app oficial, te deja donde te quedaste). Probablemente esto continúe así el resto del fin de semana.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, por cierto. Y recuerden que mucho brillo en su celular al leer puede provocar ceguera y luego no podr** **án seguir leyendo fics en el futuro.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XIV._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Tienen otros dos encuentros incómodos antes de que se esfume toda esa extrañeza entre ambos.

Siguen sin hablar de ello, sobre el beso, y a Okita el método parece irle bien. No tiene que ponerse a relatar sus sentimientos como alguna clase de poeta de quinta con problemas de primer mundo. Ella parece opinar igual, porque aparte de expresarle lo bien que se siente al enterrarle la cara contra el pavimento, no habla de sus sentimientos de alguna otra manera.

A ellos les gusta su relación así, llena de golpes y pocas palabras.


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XV._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Comparten su segunda sesión de besos antes de que ella se vaya al espacio con el calvo de su padre.

Kagura corre apresurada por todo Edo en busca de todo el sukonbu que hay en el país para llevarlo consigo en su viaje. Sabe que fuera del planeta Tierra no lo venden en ningún lugar. Lleva a cuestas un morral verde musgo como de ladronzuelo que está a punto de reventar de tanto que lleva allí adentro, pero ella sigue empeñada en meterle más.

Okita la detiene para molestarla porque eso es lo que se espera de él y lo que le gusta hacer más que nada (miente). Pica el equipaje con su katana desenfundada y, desafortunadamente, apenas y logra que se le caigan algunas cajas.

— No molestes, Sádico — dice ella de buen humor—. No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Me voy.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por fin este venerable país te ha deportado?

—Ja. Ya quisieras, _uhm_. Me voy con papi a patear traseros intergalácticos más interesantes que el tuyo.

— Tu trasero es el único que es aburrido aquí, China. Además de que apesta.

— Eso dices, pero el tuyo se tira más pedos, _uhm_.

— Eso no puede su posible. Aquí la única que come comida pasada eres tú.

— Cállate y dame todo tu dinero. El que papi me ha dado se ha terminado. ¡Ese sukonbu no se va a comprar solo!

— Primero necesitas ganarlo como la gente decente.

—No seas tacaño. Son mis impuestos después de todo.

—Tú ni siquiera pagas impuestos, cerda.

—Al menos no los robo.

Su pequeña discusión dura otros cinco minutos de estira y estira más hasta que Kagura se harta. Además, es tarde y debería de estar ya en la terminal.

—Nos vemos, Sádico. Tengo que irme.

—Por favor.

Ella sonríe de medio lado, autosuficiente.

—Sé que me vas a extrañar. Lo tienes escrito por toda la cara.

Sougo sabe que no lo tiene escrito por toda la cara, a lo largo de los años ha perfeccionado su gesto inexpresivo, pero también sabe que sí va a hacerlo. Edo ya no será tan ridículamente ruidoso sin ella alrededor.

—Ten buen viaje, China —se ablanda ridículamente, sabiendo que lo está haciendo—. No te mueras mientras estás fuera de mi vista.

—Jamás moriré primero que tú, ja. No te daré esa satisfacción.

Ella se burla sacándole el dedo corazón y él coge una especie de valor temerario antes de acercarse para besarla una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces más como despedida, sin que ella oponga resistencia.


	16. Chapter 16

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XVI._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Kagura vuelve más temprano que tarde, refunfuñando luego de tres semana y quejándose de que su padre es la peor compañía que podría existir y que, para la próxima, va a marcharse con Kamui, segura de que su hermano no será un plasta obsesionado con ella.

Umibozu se arrastra por las calles de Edo tras ella rogándole que vuelva a acompañarle porque, aunque su pelo no regrese jamás, ella al menos sí puede hacerlo. Kagura le da dos patadas que lo lanzan hasta la terminal como respuesta definitiva y Okita está contento de que ella esté de vuelta.


	17. Chapter 17

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XVII._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Okita se da cuenta de que se está volviendo dependiente a ella cuando una tarde luego de hacer un poco de _sparring_ la detiene para que no se marche. Ella le mira como si no supiera lo que significa el gesto ni el grito desesperado que es su silencio, pero, al final de cuentas, ella se queda a su lado discutiendo cosas sin sentido.

(Y él está contento así, por esa charla carente de fundamentos porque todo lo que quiere es pasar otro rato con ella —con besos o sin ellos—).


	18. Chapter 18

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XVIII._

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

A diferencia de él, Kagura es un espíritu libre.

Es gracioso que ella haya acabado siendo justo lo contrario a lo que aparenta. Es gracioso porque parece, por esta vez, que es él del tipo que se aferra. Se supone que no debería ser así, ¿cierto? Él no luce como ese tipo de hombre.

Okita se da cuenta de esta cosa curiosa de los papeles invertidos no como algo que sea una casualidad ni un pequeño detalle. No, cuando ella regresa esa noche a la fiesta sin ningún atisbo de intranquilidad en ella, lejos de él, de sus brazos y sus besos, Sougo nota que él no podría hacer eso. Y no es que ella esté fingiendo no estar turbada, es que de verdad no lo está.

Pero Okita no tiene derecho a recriminar nada. Sus encuentros son a escondidas y nunca le han puesto una etiqueta a esa cosa que hay entre los dos. No quieren y, probablemente, tampoco puedan.


	19. Chapter 19

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XIX_

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Es entre risas huecas, peleas, luces de fiesta y alcohol que pasan su primera noche juntos. Okita no vuelve a decirle que es menor de edad para beber ni para ninguna otra cosa luego de esa noche a pesar de que ella todavía no cruza la línea de los dieciocho.

El momento es similar a aquella noche en el Bar de Anfitrionas donde la vio ebria por primera vez. Ambos están en el mismo lugar y ambos están ligeramente tomados. Seguro no es la mejor premisa para una historia de amor, eso Okita lo tiene claro. Todos parecen tan absurdamente felices por el motivo de la celebración, absurdamente estúpidos y ridículamente borrachos que ellos también se dejan llevar por la atmósfera, los besos a escondidas que intercambian y las caricias subidas de tono que no deberían estar dándose allí.

Nadie se percata de que se marchan con el deseo ardiendo en los ojos apenas Tae Shimura, la principal razón por la que se ha montado todo ese follón (le ha dado el «sí» a Kondo, aunque ese sí es sólo para una relación y no para una inminente boda), pero Kagura apenas y le toma importancia a este hecho. Quizá China esté claramente más borracha que él.

Llegan al motel más cercano con ella riendo y colgándose de su brazo, jalándole los cabellos. Él está apenas aguantando cuando suben las escaleras y ella de improviso le besa en el cuello.

Disfrutan de estar contra el otro piel con piel nada más entrar a la habitación. Él sabe perfectamente qué hacer, ella también parece conocerlo.

Acaban cansados en la cama, desnudos, dándose la espalda al otro. No pueden ser más de las tres de la mañana, pero Okita no puede estar seguro. No hay un solo jodido reloj ahí.

La luz está apagada, los minutos pasan y sólo sus respiraciones calmadas suenan allí adentro. Sougo casi echa de menos el tic tac constante del reloj de su habitación.

Está inquieto.

Quizás no debió enredarse con ella de esa forma.

Acababan de cruzar otra línea sin darse razones primero. Con otra chica, con cualquiera, podría estar bien, pero con Kagura... ¿con Kagura debería ser cuidadoso? ¿O es que sólo debería ser cuidadoso con sus propios sentimientos? Esos sentimientos de los que no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con sigo mismo ya.

Kagura se levanta primero, sorprendiéndolo porque él creía que ella ya estaba durmiendo. La ve estirarse como un gato en medio de la habitación iluminada a medias con las luces de la calle y luego buscar su ropa interior por el suelo con poco atino. Okita intenta leer sus expresiones, pero no puede; las sombras le desdibujan el rostro y lo convierten en muecas sin respuesta a su pregunta en la quietud. ¿Ha sido un error? Hace un rato no lo era. ¿Le ha dado igual? Un vacío se hace en su estómago y se revuelve incómodo en la sábana sin entender el por qué. Se levanta para ignorar las preguntas que martillean su cabeza y enciende la luz en un acto que se puede considerar casi violento.

Ella está a medio ponerse las bragas cuando él la atrapa con la luz encendida y movimientos silenciosos. Le mira un segundo y luego otro con la mirada desconcertada, como si no comprendiera su presencia en la habitación ni por qué está parado, desnudo frente a ella, con la mano todavía en el interruptor, mirándola directo.

—No necesitas escabullirte en la oscuridad como una ladrona, China. Ya he pagado —le dice Sougo y ella abre la boca, pero no pronuncia ningún sonido porque él la corta y porque tampoco parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir—. Iré a bañarme. Puedes terminar de vestirte en privado.

Le da la espalda y no espera a verla irse ni a escucharla cerrar la puerta. Simplemente la abandona y deja que el agua fría de la ducha despeje sus pensamientos turbulentos.


	20. Chapter 20

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XX._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

No se encuentran ni por casualidad en la siguiente semana. Él no sabe si ella lo está evitando, si él mismo la está evitando, si se evitan los dos o si la vida sólo no los ha cruzado. La situación se parece demasiado a la de aquel primer beso.

Cuando la vuelve a ver es en el castillo, con Tokugawa Soyo a su lado. Kagura le ve y sus ojos se encuentran, pero ella aparta primero la mirada cuando la princesa le da una palmadita amistosa en la espalda. La ve irse y no la detiene, sólo se queda con el recuerdo de su espalda para los próximos días y aquella mirada llena de emociones que nunca le había visto.


	21. Chapter 21

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Pasan sólo cuarenta y ocho horas desde su fugaz encuentro en el castillo cuando ella se acerca intentándole arrancar el cuello por ninguna razón en particular. Okita la toma del brazo y la lanza al suelo, pero ella no cae y aterriza sobre sus pies como un gato. Parece tensa, pero está sonriendo, golpeando y peleando como siempre. Sus ojos todavía parecen un poco turbados, pero nunca tan cargados de sentimientos como en el castillo.

Aquella noche no sale a colación en medio de los puñetazos ni de las patadas ocasionales. Aquella noche no vuelve a hacer acto de presencia nunca más.


	22. Chapter 22

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Pasan las mañanas, las tardes y las noches junto con sus amaneceres y ocasos, y Kagura no dice nada, no hace alusión a nada ni actúa diferente a como era antes de acostarse con ella. Parece como si hubiera borrado el incidente de su memoria con éxito, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en absoluto. Eso incomoda y alivia a Okita a partes iguales, quien se debate entre la dicha de la ignorancia y el anhelo de volver a tocarla.

Hay una pregunta constante en su mente ahora cada vez que sus dedos tocan su piel o huele la esencia de su cabello (nunca por casualidad, siempre en medio de un intercambio de golpes), si aquello fue un sueño muy nítido o la inquietante realidad. Si ella sólo pasó la noche con él porque quería pasar la noche con alguien o si necesitaba que fuera _él_.

Pero ella no le da respuestas en ninguna ocasión, sólo enigmas e incertidumbre: la duda de saber qué pensaba en ese momento y qué piensa ahora sobre todo aquello, si es que piensa sobre eso en lo absoluto.


	23. Chapter 23

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Ella sonríe sin cesar ese día como si fuera nuevamente una niña de catorce años, con los ojos azules más brillantes que de costumbre y mucho más guapa también. Okita la aborda a mitad del parque, a ella y a su enorme perro que agita su cola a su lado, e intenta molestarla un poco por el simple placer de hacerla refunfuñar mas también para indagar el motivo de su alegría.

—¿Por qué tan feliz, China? ¿Se descubrió que la luna está hecha de sukonbu y te cabe toda de un bocado?

La sonrisa feliz de ella se vuelve sardónica luego de su pregunta y le espeta entre altanera y todavía jubilosa que no es de su incumbencia mientras pasa frente a sus ojos un pedazo de papel. El papel es una carta, se da cuenta Okita. El remitente probablemente es su hermano.

Otra vez.

Porque sabe que la carta no es de su padre; él conoce su letra ya que también ha recibido correos amenazantes suyos, exigiéndole que deje de molestar a su hija y que no le ponga ni un solo dedo encima. Correos que él quema o lanza al tacho de basura sin ninguna consideración sobre el remitente o su propia vida.

Kagura sigue avanzando sin querer compartir el motivo con él y él la toma del brazo, apretándola más de lo adecuado, pero nunca lo suficiente como para lastimar a una Yato. Ella se suelta con el ceño fruncido, ya no más una sonrisa, y él alcanza a ver cómo las marcas enrojecidas de sus dedos delgados desaparecen de su piel blanca.

—¿Qué te pasa? Leer la correspondencia ajena es delito federal, policía ladrón de impuestos. ¿Quieres arrestarte a ti mismo, _uh_?

—A nadie le interesan los mensajes de odio que te puedan llegar —miente descaradamente; porque sí, sí quiere saber a ciencia cierta quién ha sido el bastardo que le ha escrito una carta que la hace tan feliz. Sin embargo, la deja ir sin más sabiendo que él no es así, que ella está más allá de él y que puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca.


	24. Chapter 24

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXIV._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Okita se da cuenta de que ella está a su lado sin estarlo, pero no, no de un modo místico o espiritual; tampoco es que su presencia lo acompañe en todo momento, sino todo lo contrario. Ella está allí, a su lado, tangible como cualquier ser humano, respirando y balbuceando, pero en realidad no está allí; no le mira realmente ni le habla a él. Es como si Kagura estuviera hablando por la inercia de la rutina, como si le hablara al Okita Sougo de sus recuerdos y no el que la ve todos los días y busca respuestas en el mar azul de sus ojos.

Parece como si Kagura quisiera verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no.


	25. Chapter 25

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXV._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Ella se va no mucho tiempo después de hacer constante su presencia vacía. Okita no sabe si ha tomado la decisión precipitadamente o si lo ha estado pensando por un largo tiempo porque nunca comentó nada sobre eso con él. Sólo la ve con sus maletas en la terminal abrazando a su descomunal perro lloriqueante con fuerza, lamentando no poder llevárselo.

Observa cómo se despide de la Yorozuya; no se acerca ni se aleja, sólo se queda clavado a unos metros de distancia, viendo cómo Gintoki la despeina y Shinpachi la envuelve en un apretado abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos a pesar de las quejas de ella.

—" _El dinero que env_ _íe será para la comida de Sadaharu. No se te ocurra gastarlo en el pachinko, Gin-chan_ " —son las últimas palabras que le escucha decir antes de que su existencia en la Tierra se desdibuje por varios meses.


	26. Chapter 26

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXVI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Sabe que Kagura envía cartas a menudo porque Kondo siempre comenta sobre los extravagantes regalos (muchas veces criaturas de largos tentáculos, otras ocasiones es comida y muy pocas recuerdos femeninos como pinturas o llaveros) que le llegan puntualmente a Otae cada sábado por la tarde cuando va a acosarla desde la copa de algún árbol (todavía no se acostumbra a entrar por la puerta), junto con las largas cartas de muchas hojas y pésima ortografía con las aventuras de esos últimos siete días. También sabe que esos correos los recibe Shinpachi, Gintoki y Sadaharu (a pesar de que el perro no sabe leer), así como Tama, Catherine y Otose en menor medida.

Él no recibe ninguno. Ni una sola palabra, ni una foto o algún recuerdo. Supone que es lo correcto porque su relación nunca fue definida, nunca pasaron más allá de besos furtivos y una noche juntos, y juntos nunca han sido del tipo sentimental respecto al otro. Empero, incluso sabiendo eso, se siente traicionado al saber por casualidad que Kagura se ha tomado la molestia de averiguar la dirección de los nuevos escondites de Katsura mes con mes para enviarle saludos cortos y burlas largas.


	27. Chapter 27

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXVII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Llega el tercer mes desde el silencio que se hizo con su partida; es entonces que recibe señales de vida de ella: una foto de ella al lado de una especie de híbrido entre zorro y humano uniformado, parado rígidamente a su lado, que dice: " _los ladrones de impuestos de este planeta son cien veces m_ _ás eficientes que ustedes_ ".

Al ver la fotografía Hijikata murmura algo como ' _puta cr_ _ía_ ', Yamazaki hace un comentario sobre lo agradable que sería utilizar un uniforme como el del amanto y Kondo llora de alegría porque piensa que Kagura le está aceptando en la familia con ese gesto.

Sougo siente muchas cosas, pero a ninguna le pone nombre.


	28. Chapter 28

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXVIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Le llega una postal como un golpe en la cara, literalmente.

Gintoki se la pasa con pocos ánimos en medio de un puñetazo salido de la nada. Él dice que se le ha resbalado la mano y luego se marcha silbando el tema de entrada de Doraemon. Sougo no sabe si Gintoki vigila su espalda por una posible represalia, su atención se concentra en la imagen de Kagura haciendo una seña obscena con la galaxia de Bode en fondo. Al reverso hay un manchón de tinta cerca de la palabra inicial, pero no hay señales de enmendaduras o borrones en la escritura.

" _Voy a volver pronto. Deja de extra_ _ñarme_ ", dice la postal.

Él no la extraña, se repite. Ella decidió irse por sí misma, sin consultárselo.

No la extraña para nada.


	29. Chapter 29

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXIX._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

El _'pronto'_ son otras dos semanas desde que recibió la postal con su mensaje.

Kagura está sentada en el parque, en _su_ banca de siempre, mirando las hierbas marchitarse junto al otoño, jugando con la punta de sus botas. Su equipaje está todavía a su lado y ella tiene cara de no acostumbrarse todavía a la luz del intenso sol.

—China.

Ella se sobresalta ligeramente ante el sonido de su voz, tomada por sorpresa. Él le entrega su mirada más inexpresiva y ella una indescifrable. Kagura se levanta y sacude el polvo de las botas. Se acerca a él sin ninguna intención violenta y pone una mano amigable sobre su hombro.

—Vamos a comer helado.

Okita deduce con rapidez que ella tiene otras intenciones. Ellos nunca han comido helado juntos. Ellos nunca han sólo comido juntos. No pacíficamente. Punto. También está el hecho de que parece que él es la primera persona que ve desde que llegó. Pero a ella no parece importarle gastar sus primeras horas en la Tierra a su lado en lugar de con sus compañeros de la Yorozuya.


	30. Chapter 30

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXX._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Cuando pasan otra noche juntos, esta vez sin estar borrachos y completamente conscientes, ha pasado tanto tiempo (tanto incluso desde la última vez que se basaron) que Okita no recuerda a qué sabe la piel de ella ni el sonido de su voz cuando es presa del placer.

Esa noche Kagura tampoco se queda tendida en la cama a dormir, esperando el amanecer. Esa noche también se larga, sólo que esta vez no parece que está escapando.


	31. Chapter 31

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Eventualmente, la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi se enteran de lo que hay entre los dos. Ella tiene diecinueve, él veintitrés, tienen derecho y madurez, opina la mayoría. La mayoría, por supuesto, no es Gintoki ni Shinpachi, mucho menos su padre cazador de monstruos. Pero Umibozu está a años luz de la Tierra y la Yorozuya no es tan difícil de manejar.

El problema, la verdadera inquietud, es Tae Shimura.

La mujer le mira con un instinto maternal impropio sabiendo las cosas que se saben y teniendo ambos la misma edad, pero la mirada y el sentimiento están allí.

Okita se pregunta por qué parece más preocupada por él que por Kagura.

No tiene sentido.


	32. Chapter 32

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Todavía no están saliendo oficialmente. A Okita le gusta pensar que sí, pero nunca hablan de ello.

Lo suyo más bien es una relación abierta. Cada quien toma lo que quiere (lo que puede) del otro.

Pero Okita sabe tan bien como el día en que se descubrió poéticamente enamorado que él quiere tomar más, mucho más, de las migajas de su presencia que recibe de ella.


	33. Chapter 33

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y nada cambia entre los dos. Se ven menos, pero pasan más noches juntos. Es una cómoda rutina la que manejan: insultarse, golpearse, mandarse al hospital, besarse y hacer el amor.

Quizá Okita debería estar feliz, pero todo es más vacío de lo que aparenta.


	34. Chapter 34

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXIV._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

No es la primera vez ni la última en que Okita se encuentra con el anhelo de abrazarla toda la noche hasta que los gallos canten, pero ella nunca falla: siempre se marcha.

No se ha quedado a dormir ni una sola vez.


	35. Chapter 35

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXV._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Los viajes de Kagura al espacio se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes, mucho más que los trabajos en la Yorozuya.

Cuando la chica se larga con su padre no dura siquiera un mes fuera, a veces apenas dos semanas, pero cuando es Kamui quien le invita a surcar el espacio, no hay una fecha definida. Todo depende del humor de su hermano y de lo testaruda que llegue a ser ella. Pueden ser quince días... Pueden llegar a ser ocho meses completos. Está claro que tiene predilección por su hermano y que ser pirata espacial al final le ha calzado más que ser cazadora de monstruos espaciales. Se nota por su manera de hablar luego de volver de alguna travesía: la voz se le anima y está más feliz de lo que nunca antes.

Pero entre Kagura y Okita todo se resume a que ella se marcha constantemente y él se queda siempre.

(Se queda esperándola).


	36. Chapter 36

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXVI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Gintoki lo invita a beber un trago y él le acompaña a pesar de que sabe que le tocará pagar todo a él.

—Sé que han hecho de todo —le comenta el de pelos plateados a la primera copa—. Lo acepto, pero eso no significa que me guste.

Okita asiente y se sirve a sí mismo. De antemano presentía que acabarían hablando sobre ella.

—Siempre se está marchando, pasándosela bien —dice Gintoki a la cuarta copa de sake—. Debe ser difícil para ti —a la décima cuarta, el samurái le dice aquello que él ya sabía, pero que le gustaba obviar—. Ella no piensa en ti de la misma forma, ¿sabes? Ella está bien como está —la décima séptima le sabe a golpe bajo a Sougo—. A veces parece que te tiene lástima.

La última verdad la dice Gintoki tan borracho como balbuceante. Okita se le parece por el nivel de alcohol en la sangre, así que lo olvida para el otro día.

—Tal vez sólo necesita perderte para darse cuenta de lo que te está haciendo y lo mal que lo pasaría ella.

* * *

 **Ya. A la verga. Me voy a dormir. No me esperen si lo estaban haciendo. Duerman también.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXVII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Kondo tiene una casa vieja, deteriorada, que compró cuando recién llegaron a Edo. Es pequeña y se necesitan muchas reparaciones, muebles sólo tiene unos pocos y todos son viejos que compró en remate durante ese tiempo. Okita recuerda haber vivido allí dentro como sardina cuando tenía catorce antes de que el Shinsengumi les proporcionara cobijo y sustento. Sougo no entiende por qué Kondo ha sacado el tema a colación durante el desayuno, hablando tan jovialmente como siempre, pero con extremo cuidado. Es sólo una casa vieja.

—No la necesito —comenta—. Iré a vivir al dojo Shimura cuando me case con Otae —el hombre joven no expresa en voz alta sus dudas de que eso alguna vez ocurra para no desalentar a su capitán—. Esa casa es inútil para mí. Incluso Toushi parece que se va a quedar para siempre en el Shinsengumi, como papel tapiz. Pero el Shinsengumi no es el mejor lugar para criar una familia, Sougo, espero que sepas eso.

El comandante del Shinsengumi le coloca secretamente algo en la mano a Sougo: una llave y, como él es del tipo que sabe sumar uno más uno, sabe de inmediato que le está dando las llaves de la casa de la que ha estado hablando todo el rato.

—Quiero que seas feliz con la chica Yorozuya… no, con Kagura —Kondo sonríe paternalmente y se marcha de la mesa, dejando solo a su subordinado.

Okita se queda mirando la llave fijamente, como ido. Una familia…

Ah, él no ha pensado nunca tanto hacia el futuro.

* * *

 **Reparado el error de los capítulos 32 y 33. Agradecimientos especiales a Haibara20 y** **aleechan950 por el aviso.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXVIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Pasean por el parque y las hojas secas de los árboles crujen debajo de sus botas. Están teniendo una caminata inofensiva, de esas donde no hay charla y sólo compañía. A Okita le gustan los encuentros así, tranquilos. Kagura parece una persona diferente cuando no está rebosando energía, más madura, más sabia, independientemente de que de verdad lo sea. Le gusta también tomar su mano, aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo haga ni ella se deje.

No parece que Kagura quiera tener una pareja fija, mas eso no significa que sea una promiscua. Sougo está bastante seguro que él es el único hombre en su vida en el sentido íntimo como también está seguro de que ella no siente lo mismo por él, por eso es que se retracta de darle una copia de la llave de la casa que Kondo le ha heredado en vida y la tira a un lado del camino. Es mejor no abrumarla con algo que sólo pueda romper lo que hasta ahora han construido. Al fin y al cabo el futuro es extenso, todavía hay esperanza.

—Vamos a comer —propone en cambio.


	39. Chapter 39

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XXXIX._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

A Kagura le gusta la casa cuando se la enseña, es pequeña, sí, apenas y tiene las cosas básicas, pero está limpia y es cómoda.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Para qué te la has comprado? —pregunta de primero. Ingenuamente, Okita creyó que ella haría planes estúpidos en el lugar como maratones de películas o comprar un buen equipo de sonido para hacer fiestas. Pero no hace nada de eso, como era de esperar—. Qué envidia, _uhm_. Tal vez si gastara menos en sukonbu podría comprar una de estas. Media temporada con papi y una con Kamui… —dice cortando la frase final.

Son palabras al aire. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que ella está cómoda en la Yorozuya, apenas cabiendo en el armario.

—Está lejos del Shinsengumi, pero al menos aquí tengo privacidad.

—No es como si alguien se atreviera a entrar a tu centro de sacrificios en los cuarteles, _aj_ _á_ —comenta ella.


	40. Chapter 40

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XL._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Le gusta cuando Kagura da vueltas por la casa, cogiendo confianza, tomando cosas y hurgando en los cajones como si fuera su propio hogar. Tal vez sea un poco invasivo de su parte, pero el grado de confianza e intimidad, incluso el descaro que ella tiene de criticar sus gustos y hacerlo todo frente a su cara, le hace pensar que han avanzado un paso en la relación que tienen, sea cual sea esta.

Sólo espera no acabar retrocediendo dos más.


	41. Chapter 41

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Esa es la primera noche en que Kagura se queda a su lado luego de tener sexo y Okita no sabe qué hacer cuando despierta con la espalda desnuda de ella frente a sus ojos, así que no hace nada más aparte de deslizarse afuera de las mantas y ordenar algo para desayunar. Entra a la ducha y posterga el tema de Kagura con un incómodo aleteo en la boca del estómago.

Sale de la ducha y algo dentro de él espera que ella no esté más allí, que desaparezca como siempre y entonces pueda seguir con su rutina normal para no sumar una preocupación más a su día. Pero en lugar de eso se la encuentra con un plato de ramen humeante frente a ella y los ojos llenos de estrellas brillantes cada vez se lleva los fideos a la boca y los saborea como si fueran el manjar definitivo.

El cuadro de ella comiéndose _su_ pedido de ramen con nada más encima que _su_ camisa le deja sin habla durante medio segundo. Okita está seguro de que se le han muerto miles de neuronas en esa ínfima cantidad de tiempo porque no hay nada hermoso ni deslumbrante en los mofletes llenos de comida de Kagura como para que el estómago le haya dado una voltereta de júbilo.

—Hey, cerda; no ordené eso para ti —espeta ásperamente.

—No seas egoísta, es obvio que no ibas a comerte cuatro platos tú solo, _sip_.

—Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo.

Ella niega con la cabeza vehementemente.

—Mientes —dice muy segura de sí misma.


	42. Chapter 42

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Hay días muy extraños como esa mañana en la que ella se despierta primero que él y juguetea en la cocina, prepara el desayuno y canta melodías desconocidas con una voz más afinada de la que se podría esperar de ella.

Esos días extraños él se limita a mirarla bailar entre los cucharones y las sartenes con el cabello despeinado, y los ojos adormilados. Y la mira y la mira y la sigue mirando por un rato muy largo porque no puede despegar la vista de ella; y hay tantas cosas mal en esa última oración que a pura fuerza de voluntad obliga a sus ojos a dejar de seguir su tonta sonrisa y a sus oídos a parar de disfrutar su torpe melodía para hacer un comentario sarcástico, casi hiriente, sólo para recuperar la cordura y volver a equilibrar las cosas para que su relación vuelva a lo que debe ser.

Se supone que él tiene muy claro que no hay futuro para ellos y lo suyo es pasajero. Admirarla y pensarla como una (desastrosa) ama de casa no ayuda a no atarse más a ella.


	43. Chapter 43

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Todas esas mañanas juntos se desvanecen en cuestión de segundos, como arena entre los dedos. Sougo se pregunta por qué ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para acostumbrarse a ella, a su cara modorra por las mañanas y a sus quejidos a la hora del desayuno.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Por eso, cuando ella se va otra vez al espacio, como siempre y sin avisar siquiea, Okita se da cuenta de que poco a poco Kagura lo está dejando más vacío de cualquier otra cosa que no sea ella, más molesto, más irritable, más sentimental, más ansioso y más perdido. Es tanto y tan poco que apena y puede soportarlo, pero sigue atado a ella. Sigue atado a ella mas no sabe cuando todo va a terminar.

(Okita se siente a punto de explotar).


	44. Chapter 44

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLIV_

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Se siente un imbécil cada vez que abre los ojos al despertar y piensa en ella, mientras que ella está al otro lado de la galaxia pateando traseros de monstruos amorfos y con mal aliento que le cuadruplican el tamaño.

Le hace sentir peor creer que probablemente ella hace todo eso sin pensar ni una sola vez en él.


	45. Chapter 45

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLV_

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

No ha pasado tanto tiempo en el espacio con Kamui como Okita creyó que lo haría. Esta vez han sido sólo un par de semanas.

Llega a la casa a las once de la noche envuelta en una bufanda y una manta; su cabello está revuelto y su nariz roja de frío. 'Me estoy congelando', dice sin más preámbulos y corre hasta el armario; saca todas y cada una de las mantas que encuentra allí, junto con el pequeño futón que han compartido más de una vez; lo hace todo como si su presencia en la habitación fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

No la esperaba allí tan pronto. Más bien no la esperaba en absoluto. Él sólo ha ido a recoger unas mudas de ropa interior para ir a dormir de nuevo a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi donde han comprado nuevos calentadores para sobrellevar ese crudo invierno. No la estaba esperando esta vez. De ninguna manera.

Kagura se envuelve en las mantas como un burrito y sólo deja una pequeña abertura para mirarle inquisidoramente con esos ojos azules que muchas veces parecen traspasarle el alma.

—¿No vas a dormir todavía, _uhm_? —pregunta.

No hay anhelo ni esperanza en su voz y Okita sabe de súbito que ella no se ha planteado ni por un segundo su ausencia a su lado por esa noche. Que ella lo está dando por sentado. Y tiene súbitas ganas de marcharse él y dejarle atrás porque esta vez ella se lo merece; pero en su lugar deja su bolsa en el suelo y se acomoda en el hueco que ella le ha dejado entre las mantas.

Ninguno echa de menos un calentador esa noche.


	46. Chapter 46

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLVI._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Explota por una nimiedad: Kagura se ha cortado el pelo, se lo ha teñido de rojo puro también.

Le pregunta, le grita por qué diablos siempre hace cosas sin consultárselo. Por qué nunca pide su opinión. Ella se molesta, frunce el ceño, le recuerda que no es su dueño ni ella una mascota. No tiene por qué pedirle permiso para cortarse la melena o ponerle tintura. Es ridículo. Él lo entiende. Entiende que ha cogido una absurdez para terminar de desatar toda su ira, toda esa ansiedad reprimida y toda la inseguridad que lleva dentro. Pero es que está harto.

Está harto de todo, de ser un estúpido y de callar. Es demasiado viejo para ese juego de estira y afloja. No tiene más veinte años ni ella dieciséis. Nunca se ha atrevido a poner los puntos sobre las íes, ese ha sido su error. Se da cuenta de ello mientras expresa con voz estrangulada que está harto de sentirse un juguete.

—Puedo sentir, ¿sabes? Y siento algo por ti, maldita sea. Algo más allá de una atracción momentánea o del jodido deseo sexual. Tal vez tú estás feliz yendo de aquí para allá entre malditas galaxias, pero no soy algo que puedas dar por sentado, ¿entiendes? No soy alguien que te vaya a esperar siempre mientras haces como que no te importo un pimiento.

Kagura no sabe responder coherentemente, no sabe por qué diablos le está hablando de cosas que ella no entiende ni quiere entender, por qué cortarse el cabello ha terminado en esto, en una maldita discusión.

Pero Okita está siendo sincero y áspero, rencoroso y anhelante, todo a la vez. Y puede que esté hablando con sus emociones ahora mismo, puede que se arrepienta de la manera en que se lo está diciendo más tarde, pero no se arrepentirá, lo jura por su vida, de lo que trata de decirle.

—Si sólo quieres venir aquí por comida y una cama caliente, puedes largarte de una vez. No puedo seguir más con esta charada. Incluso si te quiero, soy sólo yo quien lo siente y esto no me llevará a ninguna parte. Así que vete. Por el amor de Dios, vete o dame una maldita excusa para poder creer en ti, Kagura.

Pero ella está en blanco.


	47. Chapter 47

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLVII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

No va a morirse sólo porque se ha largado. No va a morirse sólo porque no le contestó nada y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás. No. Nada de eso va a pasar justo como nada cambia en su vida cuando vuelve a su rutina de fingir que no le importa ni le duele cuando se marcha al espacio. Sólo que esta vez ella sigue en Edo, no lejos, a miles de millones de millas de distancia.

La extraña, sí, pero todavía tiene dignidad. La quiere, sí, pero no va a rogar por migajas. Desea estar a su lado, por supuesto, pero no va a romperse veinte horas al día para ser feliz por sólo cuatro. Él no nació para ser un mariquita que sufre. Va a superarlo le tome el tiempo que le tome.

Está bien.

El mundo sigue girando.

En serio.

Se encuentra a Tae Shimura en el Shinsengumi y cuando ella se detiene a saludarlo para pedirle que la acompañe a tomar una taza de té, Okita sabe que no ha sido casualidad. Ella ha ido deliberadamente a buscarlo.

La mujer de su comandante siempre le ha parecido mayor tanto físicamente como de forma psicológica a pesar de que ambos tienen la misma edad. Además, últimamente desprende una atmósfera de madre mártir cada vez que le ve por allí. Camina a la par que ella y se prepara para alguna clase de sermón. Va a escuchar hablar de Kagura, por supuesto y, aunque le gustaría huir de allí, desea también quedarse. Hace mucho que no sabe sobre ella. Nadie se atreve siquiera a mencionársela.

Tae le habla acerca de banalidades al inicio mientras su té se enfría; sobre el frío que poco a poco abandona junto con el invierno hasta sobre los pelos del culo de Kondo que, exitosamente, ha evitado hasta ahora. Se va por las ramas, las toma una a una hasta que aprieta el gatillo. Sougo sospecha que ella creyó que, de esa manera, la impresión sería menos, pero esta vez sí que se ha equivocado. No hay manera suave de lastimar una herida abierta.

Sin embargo, lo que tiene para decirle no es un regaño ni un reproche. Es algo completamente diferente a lo que él creía.

—Estás sufriendo —afirma. A Okita le tiemblan las manos de pura impotencia. Creía que lo estaba escondiendo bien para los demás. Para sí mismo ya era imposible—. Ella también lo está. Te ha dejado por testaruda y porque no entiende nada. A ella le gusta mucho el espacio, ¿sabes? Le brillan los ojos cuando cuenta sobre sus aventuras. Le gusta mucha más cuando lo surca con su hermano, por supuesto. No es muy clemente con su calvo padre —le cuenta con su sonrisa de siempre—. Pero también es feliz cuando habla de ti o cuando está contigo. Es sólo que está demasiado aferrada a la Yorozuya para darse cuenta. Le costó mucho encontrar una nueva familia. Su madre muerta, su hermano que la odiaba, su padre que nunca estaba. Pero todo eso tú ya lo sabes. Es sólo que si va a ti ella cree que va a perderlo todo justo como su madre.

Tae suspira y observa su reflejo en la pequeña tacita con la infusión de hierbas. Hace una pausa larga, una que casi parece eterna.

—Sé que eres una persona bastante… peculiar. A veces desagradable —Shimura parece cambiar el tema—. Aparte de tu sueldo no creo que tengas nada rescatable. Tu cara es bastante femenina. Pero… pero sé que para Kagura no hay un mejor partido que tú. De verdad lo creo.

—No tiene sentido lo que dices. Hemos terminado. No. En realidad nunca estuvimos juntos…

—Kagura no quiere terminar como su madre —lo corta—- Tiene miedo de ello. No es que no te ame como tú le amas a ella —finaliza.


	48. Chapter 48

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _XLVIII._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Su impresión de Shimura Tae cambia demasiado desde su última charla. Es una especie de sentimiento incómodo porque nunca le agradó de verdad, pero ahora la mira con otros ojos. De alguna manera le ha recordado a su hermana mayor cuidando de él; no físicamente, por supuesto, pero sí en su manera de preocuparse por él, estando de su lado («sé que eres quien está sufriendo más y el que menos culpa tiene».); desde la charla sincera que tuvo con él hasta la oportunidad que le ha creado. Llega a pensar incluso que Shinpachi tiene mucha suerte de ser su pequeño hermanito, que le envidia. Claro, el pensamiento se esfuma con rapidez.

Pasan los minutos y, con la nostalgia haciendo mella en su espíritu, Okita espera a que Kagura se aparezca en el parque bajo los cerezos semi desnudos del final del invierno, donde toda su historia comenzó. Otae le ha prometido que iría y él ha creído ciegamente en su palabra.

Kagura aparece con el cabello ligeramente más largo y de su color natural o, al menos, de un tinte que se asemeja al bermellón con el que ha nacido. Parece incómoda y avergonzada. Se acerca lo suficiente para escucharlo, pero tan lejos que ni siquiera parece que están juntos.

—La Jefa me ha pedido venir —parece que se está excusando—. Me ha dicho… yo… Ya estoy aquí —parece resignarse a no poder decir lo que necesita, así que calla, incómoda y sin palabras, cosas que no le van.

—No voy a comerte. No tienes por qué estar tan lejos —intenta allanar el terreno Okita que se cuestiona quien ha terminado esa relación y quien se supone que ha terminado más lastimado. Quien debería pedir las disculpas y arreglar las cosas.

Kagura se acerca pero no le mira de frente. Sus ojos se pierden en el paisaje del final de las nevadas y en el cielo gris que los cubre.

—Te dije que te fueras —Sougo comienza. No va a irse más por las ramas. Se ha ido tanto por ellas a lo largo de los años que por eso han terminado así— no porque no te amara —lo dice en voz alta. Palabras extranjeras que no creyó fueran con él y que mucho menos sería capaz de sentirlas y expresarlas—, sino porque creí que no hacías lo mismo.

—Yo…

—Espera, espera, China. Me he ensayado esto al menos unas cincuenta veces en el espejo. Dame unos segundos más por mi trabajo duro —ella asiente apenas sosteniéndole la mirada—. Hay un montón de mierda entre los dos que necesita ser ventilada si queremos seguir adelante, así que aquí voy: No me gusta cuando te largas y no me dices nada. No me gusta todo ese tiempo que pasas sin comunicarte. No me gusta esa manera en la que siempre intentas hacer como que nada es importante para ti porque soy lo suficiente marica y sensible que me la creo. No me gusta que no estemos definidos. No me gusta no saber cómo pensar de ti. ¿Mi novia? ¿Mi amante? No me gusta tampoco esta especie de relación abierta que mantenemos. No es lo que quiero. Quiero más, ¿entiendes? Quiero que seamos algo serio. Estoy lo suficientemente loco que, si no estuviera completamente consciente que estamos aquí para resolver un estúpido problema de comunicación, te estaría pidiendo matrimonio ahora mismo. Pero sé que eso no te va. No va con tus planes. Realmente tampoco con los míos. Casarse no es la respuesta. La respuesta ni siquiera es el amor. Sobra entre los dos. Sabes que sobra. La respuesta es que nos entendamos, que hablemos, que dejemos de tener miedo a lo que hará el otro y cubrirnos con un escudo por si las dudas. Adivinar no es la respuesta. Nosotros somos del tipo que se arriesgan, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué es sólo entre los dos que estamos siendo cautelosos? Vamos a darlo todo. Yo voy a hacerlo. Sólo necesito que me dejes.

Kagura abre y cierra la boca como un pez, anonadada. Parece molesta, conmovida y feliz. Todo a la vez. Pero las bestias siempre serán bestias y ella se decanta por la ira.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! Vale, pues también hay un montón de cosas en las que me jodes, _uhm uh_. A veces eres ridículamente cariñoso. ¡No soy tan cursi, _nop_! Te pavoneas por tener una puta casa para ti mismo. ¿No te has escuchado diciendo "mi casa", "mi tele", "mi comida"? ¡Es como si me estuvieras gritando: nada es tuyo, no lo toques! ¡Y por eso lo toco más, _s_ _í_! ¡A veces sentía que era más un maldito motel que un maldito lugar para quedarme! ¡Y tú también haces como si todo te valiera un cacahuate! ¡Tampoco me dijiste nada y cuando me dijiste me corriste, _uh-uh_! ¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccione a eso?! ¡Por eso me fui! ¡Eres bastante bastardo!

La cara de Kagura está sonrojada de ira e hiperventila por tanto gritar. Okita sonríe de medio lado porque eso es lo que estaba buscando: que hablara. Que dejara de guardarse cosas justo como él.

—Lo siento —dice rápido y sincero—. Estaba intentando no acabar lastimado. ¿Sabes hace cuanto que siento esto por ti!

—¡No! ¡Para mí es nuevo! ¡Bastante reciente!

—Para mí son años —admite sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Ya han llegado demasiado lejos como para ponerle trabas a su lengua—. Mientras tú ibas y venías pensando que éramos cualquier cosa yo ya estaba haciendo estupideces por ti.

—Estuviste de acuerdo en no ser nada. Nunca dijiste nada.

—Nunca dijiste nada tú tampoco. Es problema de los dos. Deja de escabullirte.

—¡Cómo iba a decirte si no lo decías! ¡El hombre es quien habla primero, _s_ _í_!

—No te hagas la mujer del siglo pasado y no te saltes lo importante: Te amo. Quiero que seamos algo serio. Quiero que pienses en mí como parte de tu vida. Yo haré lo mismo por ti. No. Ya lo hago. Estemos juntos en presente y en futuro.

—Si te retractas voy a sacarte los ojos —amenaza antes de abrazarlo hasta fracturarle una costilla—. Voy a confiar en ti, _uh-uhm_. No lo arruines.

Apretada contra su pecho, Kagura susurra un "te amo" que Sougo apenas y escucha, pero lo hace feliz.


	49. Chapter 49

**DON'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

XLIX.

* * *

 _El hogar está donde el corazón duele._

* * *

Reciben un montón de "enhorabuena". También reciben montones y montones de "ya se habían tardado". No se están casando, aunque planean hacerlo en algún momento. No necesariamente pronto, pero allí está la idea. Sólo han formalizado su relación, ni siquiera han anunciado un compromiso.

Todavía les cuesta un poco adecuarse al otro y a hablarse cara a cara sobre sus sentimientos. Él es peor que ella en eso porque, luego de aquella tarde, Kagura parece que le cogió el truco, aunque mucho de ello se basa en gritar. A él la valentía le abandona de cuando en cuando porque le parece perturbador lo sensible y hablador que se ha vuelto a su lado.

Todavía pelean y discuten como antaño. Kagura va de la casa de Sougo a la Yorozuya y él de la casa al Shinsengumi, pero ahora hay acuerdo mutuo y saben que la ausencia no es sólo vacío, es que están ocupados. Se les van algunas cosas importantes todavía: a ella avisarle cuando se marcha, por ejemplo, y a él recordar que no debe seguir defendiéndose de posibles secuelas de esa relación. Se dan mucho espacio porque les abochorna que todos hablen de su relación como si fueran unos tortolitos y porque una relación sentimental entre China y Sádico es algo que todavía no se supone cómo debe ir, qué deben hacer.

Nunca habían llegado tan lejos antes.

Es difícil y un poco complicado, pero saben que, con el tiempo, van a lograrlo.


	50. Chapter 50

**DON** **'T GO HOME WITHOUT ME**

 _L._

* * *

 _El hogar est_ _á donde el corazón duele._

* * *

El sentimiento de despertar con ella entre sus brazos es algo a lo que todavía no puede acostumbrarse. Tal vez nunca lo haga. Esa cosa cursi que dicen los poetas que el amor es loco y mágico puede que sea cierta para él. Oler su champú con ese ligero aroma a sukonbu que parece no abandonarla y ver sus revueltos cabellos naranjas como nido de pájaro hace su mañana. Ya no es un sentimiento de vacío el que lo embarga cuando la ve marcharse por las mañanas, sino la certeza de que ella volverá por su propio pie más tarde, luego de que termine de hacer nada con la Yorozuya. Trae el anillo de compromiso puesto ya. Es imposible que se escape de sus garras. Es demasiado tarde: se pertenecen.

Porque el hogar está donde el corazón duele y ellos sólo pueden sufrir y reír en los brazos del otro...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Chachán! Bueno, pues hay tantisísimas falencias en este fic que decidí saltar directamente a los agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, gracias por aguantar el mal ritmo de actualización que me he cargado, por la historia, por lo extenso y gracias especialmente, estos tienen un lugar especial en el paraíso, a las personas que dejaron comentarios. Puede que sea grosero no nombrarlos ni responderles, pero creo que ya todos estamos acostumbrados a mi manera antisocial de trabajar xD así que nuevamente: GRACIAS por tomarse la molestia. A estas alturas reconozco sus nicks hasta dormida.  
**

 **¡Hasta otra y shippeen a sus OTP con todo el entusiasmo sin importar el canon!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
